the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Triway Facility (History)
History Established in 2136, as a top secret facility by Hope Technology it was initially designed to study atmospheric and geological patterns with the aim of determining the extent of the anomalous physical activity on Hope. 52 staff where initially assigned to the Triway Peak Facility. Those born to Triway Facility were raised there with free access to the relatively safe summit of Triway peak, overlooking the growing settlement of New Yuvon in the valley below. Immigration to the facility was hampered by the advanced cloaking and resisted due to fears of looters and aggressors discovering their position. Personnel trained each other and used Virtual Reality learning suites for school time. Spare time was spent, you studying or relaxing in VR exploring places that no longer existed or visiting Site X personnel via an internet that only existed through the pylons. Discovery and Integration of The Core (2145 - 2160) In 2145, an unusual signature was detected by orbital satellites and identified as the remnants of an alien space craft. Three octagonal pillars, a square pillar with a puzzle-like command unit on top, Four long pylons and five short pylons were discovered buried by time on the island above the central continent. All but the short pylons were of a uniform silver colour with white indented markings that react oddly to light. Attempts to open any of these units were met with a severe electrostatic discharge, a defence mechanism of the core used to deter tampering. The pieces were assembled in the basement of the Triway Facility for study and where rebuilt to become the Core Room. The pylons electrical discharge along side solar power became the bases main source of electricity production. The alien device began displaying some for of sentience communicating with facility personnel, it designated the Triway Facility as a ship with the Core Room as the engine. Susan Braun, CEO of Hope Tech, was made aware of The Cores sentience but elected to conceal it from the authorities and people of Hope worried that sudden press attention could cause a negative reaction in the alien AI and hoping to make further scientific progress from both studying the Core and questioning it on details of how reality actually worked. One pylon was moved to Site X to improve the cyber-espionage facility's processing power and also to better study it's long-range communication between its main body and its pylon. While the Sentinel Core Propulsion System was resistant to sharing advance technology openly fearing a technological cascade that would result in war Triway Staff where able to coax it into revealing some details on physics and reality,through omission and deception. By having the Core teach a few university and high school students about physics, mathematics and the like,details on physics, chemistry and other technological matters where discovered allowing for the creation and marketing of the following technologies: * Camouflage light matrices that can be projected into the air above a location to ensure that both visual and recordings are tricked. Previously only physical camouflage nettings were available. * Minor improvements to robot AI technologies. * Minor improvements to psi-rig technologies using analysis of its scanning technologies. * Improved battery lengths. * Improved satellite technologies. The Incident (2161 - 2214) In 2161, the Incident occurred. All staff at both locations had been indoors at the time during the public holiday. Due to the quick thinking of the Sentinel Core Propulsion System all sensor recordings were ceased at this time and all doors locked for the four hours that X1-00 (aka the Writhing One) was visible in the sky. While attempts where made to contact with other survivors immediately following the incident, the remnant military's clear desire to control all fortifiable locations and the unhinged way they spoke convinced Triway personnel to close borders and pursue an insular life style for the following few decades,with only occasional forays being conducted by the security teams. From 2198 onward, there were several sporadic attempts at external communication with the rangers and New Yuvon (Wallriders did not come into existence until 10 years later). All of which were met with surprising hostility and infohazardous pulses. It was only discovered after the events of the first attack on Triway that these responses were spoofed -- either by Beacon or by some other nefarious entity with no records of contact existing anywhere outside of the Triway facility. [[Circuit|'Circuit']]' and Glitch Construction' At the age of 14, Dr. Ekim came to discover a fragmented genetic code embedded in the Core's fragmented memories which was bookmarked as belonging to Chief Engineering Officer Edrik Khissan. The DNA was strange containing one unique Amino Acid but with the assistance of the Core's other data, a 3D shape for the person and their organs as well as a hypothesis on growth and change over time where able to be extrapolated. On New Years Eve, the tissue printer began to print Ekim, discovering this part way through the print found a partially constructed blue alien baby. Unwilling to interfere, he allowed the process to complete and when the Core zapped the heart into starting the baby began to live. when the printer started again they allowed the cycle to complete as before, creating a second baby that would become Circuit, at which point the machine was switched off to prevent any further reproductions. The entire facility came together to help raise the two children, however, much of the effort fell to Dr. Ekim as it was his work which had, accidentally or not, helped create them. Personnel elected to place one of the cores pylons in the children's room to help watch over them and alert Staff to any trouble exposing the infants to the core from an early age. It was discovered that contact with the pylon somehow soothed and calmed the infants. The Beacon Years (2221 - 2238) Beacon's Arrival In 2221, tremors were recorded in the mountain that suggested mining activity. Several weeks later, the earth movers broke free of the tunnel and finally linked Triway Peak to Lobetful. This tunnel would have taken over a decade to safely construct considering posited personnel figures of Beacon. Initial meetings were positive -- though staff still sent Greene into hiding with the other children just in case. This decision likely saved both Glitch and Circuit would never have survived if their alien nature was discovered. Once the tunnel entrance had been secured by well-armed Beacon operatives and a gate established, Beacon commenced a takeover of the Triway Facility -- using kinetic forces to unlock gates and a well-trained military force to take control. There were nine fatalities among Triway Personnel out of a total of 102 personnel. An attempt to retreat to the Core was unsuccessful as the Core refused to function as a weapon particularly as several hostages had been taken at this point. When Beacon left briefly with the facility head, Trent Williams, and several other staff as hostages, Dr. Ekim, Dr. Sopotonia and several other Triway personnel immediately actioned a plan they had devised years ago using plastic surgery, bone marrow transplants, wastelander nanite gland implants, and gene stabilisation serum they changed the twins to look human. They knew that eventually the conflict between their organs (which required copper-based blood for proper oxygen transfer) and their red blood cells would cause issues but this was intended as a stop gap measure to ensure the twins survival in the short term.Triway staff pretended that the Core was simply an unintelligent machine whose mutagenic properties caused the strange anomalies detected in Circuit and Glitch and that further exposure could sometimes cause Nanite Autoimmune Conflict Condition (NACC). In the time beacon had access to Trent Williams they acquired a sample of the his DNA using it to create a Jack London clone of the Director For two years, the London clone studied footage of Trent Williams until he was ready to shoot the man dead and take his place a decision which caused the London clone significant distress. Work Under Beacon in 2229 Beacon security teams began capturing bots and using the Triway Peak personnel, in particular Glitch, to reprogram them for release into the Drifter's Valley. Glitch tended to include songs that would be played as the bots walked as a way to get radio songs back into the valley and also, and most importantly, to attracted zeds and warned people away. Around this time Beacon also began the Code White events (attempts to translocate matter from other dimensions) after five years they made a significant discovery bringing across, a pointy-eared alien who came from a placed called Arcadia who had been badly injured during the transfer. Beacon quickly spirited her away. In the same year, facility staff were forced to play host to Dr. Varus and a group of cannibal cultists he had in his service it was his hope to create an immortality strain of Zed-Synth that would allow Zeds to retain their sentience. This was done in the mistaken belief that it could be used to rescue existing Zeds -- including his wife and daughter. In October 2235, a section of the facility was converted into M Ward and three "Coma One" psykers were delivered. Each psyker had its own private room and staff had to now take turns doing 2 hour shifts watching them. The M Ward Posters described the security measures required. No one could safely do a double shift and special drugs known as R12 Intellectual Suppressants were required to ensure one's mental sanity. At the same time, Beacon kidnapped all of Triway's children (anyone under the age of 16) and started sending proof of life on the 1st of every month. Director Trent Williams, worried that the Sentinel Core Propulsion System would finally breach her pacifist programming due to the threat to the lives of so many passengers, removed three elements of her command module and had Greene hide them far away. This put the Core into a dormancy mode which due to prior interactions had a negative effect on Glitch's psychological condition which deteriorated in her absence. Circuit Williams' psychological condition remained unaffected -- except for a deep and persistent grief. He would be seen trying to use rapid hack to establish a connection to the Core on multiple occasions and would sometimes be found just sitting on the floor next to her pillars or command module, leaning against it. on the 13th of March 2238, the Beacon clone Director Trent Williams, was diagnosed with a condition common to clones given a limited lifespan and elected to end his life so that Beacon couldn't just replace him with another Clone. The Code White Event On Friday the 20th of April 2238, a massive Code White attempt occurred in order to distract Beacon away from their increased focus on the twins. They used the alien fae woman from the earlier incident to provide navigational support and managed to pull across an entire building from an alien world. However the tremendous effort required and the Core's dormancy meant that mutant containment was breached when a large amount of dirt was translocated into the facility, damaging the electronics and blocking much of B3 Floor with river valley soils uncommon to the area. The Beacon agents once more fled with the alien Fae woman. Ekim was in the Staff Lounge at the time with Blake (security agent and wife of the medical doctor Dr. Sopotonia) and Grey. He could feel a pressure shift when the last Code White event went wrong and caused a massive shift of soil into the facility -- weakening the containment units and allowing the psykers to act. He had this terrible creeping sensation like a building migraine and saw how those around you were paralysed with this minor seizure. One of the psykers made contact with him and declared that Ekim would be allowed to leave with Blake and Grey as protection. The trio made it out of the facility and to the tunnel gate in time to be evacuated with the other Beacon folks. Circuit and Glitch took a large dose of Repressitol to survive the containment breach which left them as total amnesiacs, wandering the road down the mountain. Dr. Sopotonia took a slightly lower dose then that taken by the twins severally effecting her memories but not causing a complete blank slate. Officer Greene battered herself unconscious against a wall and survived with some brain damage. Katya Kruglov used her limited kinetic abilities to burn the infohazards out of her own mind. The others all perished in the Incident -- or became Zed-Synths. Except for the Head of Security who was found in a coma in her security office and languishes in a coma in a Ranger Town black site to this day.... Category:Locations Category:History __FORCETOC__